The Accidental Encounter
by XxX White Roses XxX
Summary: Draco comes across Hermione in the hall and their fight gets a bit heated...


**A/N: Dramoine one-shot. Draco is a bit OOC, because I love writing 'Sweet Draco' Fan Fiction. Just can't help myself. Hope you enjoy!**

Tucking his school books under his arm as he came from the library, Draco turned down the corridor leading back to the dungeon and instantly snarled in disgust when he heard the shouts and hollers from Gryffindor Tower. It was a complete fluke that Weasley scored them a win in Quidditch that afternoon. And now they were up there making a complete racket because of it!

He walked down another corridor, wanting to get as far away from the noise as he could, when he heard something coming from a dark corner of the hall where a knew a bench to be. Narrowing his eyes, he was able to see a silhouette, but nothing more. Smirking, he started to walk over to the shape, deciding he needed someone to take his anger out on.

He slid his wand carefully from under his rode and murmured an enchantment, lighting the torches on either side of the bench. The figure immediately reeled away from the light suddenly burning their eyes, and Draco's face furrowed in confusion.

It was none other than the mudblood Granger. Any other day, he would would have been ecstatic to find her alone when he needed someone to take his anger out on. Mostly because he was able to get her riled up easily, and when she fought back, it was with a whit and intelligence that matched his own. They could carry on a battle for hours if no one stopped them.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she turned to see who had caught her sulking alone, and instantly felt a rush of dread wash over her, wiping all color from her face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she demanded, trying to pull together some of her pride.

"I could ask you the same thing Granger. Because, if I'm not mistaken, there seems to be a rather loud party going on in Gryffindor Tower," he said, slowly approaching her.

Hermione stiffened, looking him up and down, feeling like a mouse being stalked by a cat, and shot up to her feet.

"Yeah, well, maybe I just didn't feel like staying, and if you don't mind, I would like to be on my own. So, why don't you go back to slithering through dark halls.

He just smirked and closed the distance between them, so that they were now nose to nose. He was a good head taller than she was, and the eyes that were burning down on her were no longer burning with anger, but with lust. It was something that she had seen in his eyes quite a bit when they fought – something she had begun to try to pull out of him, but was always distinguished when someone broke up their fight.

However, there was no one here to distinguish it now.

Her breath caught in her throat, and a tingling sensation ran through her body, making whatever problem that was weighing her down before, disappear like smoke. She could see in his eyes what he wanted, and although her mind was telling her to run, her body was telling her that she needed this. She needed to get over Ron. Everyone in Hogwarts knew the Slytherin prince to be a sex god. The idea of losing her virginity to him made her toes curl, and caused a growing wetness to build between her legs.

Not waiting for him to make the first move, she threw herself at him, crashing her lips to his, and throwing her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He didn't kiss her back at first, but stood there in stunned silence for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tighter against his body, taking over the kiss with a powerful determination.

When he finally broke away to take a breath, he took a look at his handy work, watching Hermione sway on her feet in a blissful daze, biting her kiss swollen lip.

A flicker of movement to his right made him snap his head to the side to find the shadow of a cat reflected off the opposite side of the wall, quickly approaching.

"Filch," Draco spat under his breath. He would rather burn in hell before he would let anyone ruin this for him.

Taking her hand in his, they ran down the corridor a ways until they came to an empty classroom, and ran inside, closing and locking the door behind them. This time it was Draco who threw himself at Hermione, capturing her lips once again in a bruising kiss.

Hermione was struggling to keep up, but was determined to not let him have all the power, though she felt like she was failing at that greatly as she gave into his obvious expertise.

It wasn't until her back came in contact with the cold stone wall that she realized he had been backing her up. Releasing himself from the kiss, he trailed a hot path across her cheek until he reached her earlobe, and sucked softly. She gave a small moan of delight, that made him want to pull more sounds out of her.

Sliding his hand lightly up the inside of her thigh, he slipped his hand up under her light pink sweater until he reached the soft flesh of her breast. He smirked against her skin and wondered just how often she left her room without a bra on.

She moaned again as he started to play with it, kneading the warm mound, and pinching her hard nipple. Not wanted to move to fast for fear that she might stop what they were doing, he let her get use to the sensation before he slid another hand underneath her shirt and gave the other breast the same treatment.

She brought her hands, which were fists at her sides, clumsily to his head, as she whimpered at the assault, needing nothing more at that moment than his lips. He kissed her thoroughly and dropped one hand from her breasts, down to the button of her jeans, swiftly unbuttoning it and pulling down the zipper so he could plung his hand into her pants, meeting with the burning heat that was collecting between her legs, and giving her most sensitive area a feel up.

She bucked her hips into his touch, almost screaming into his mouth at the shocking sensation that caused. He gave her more pressure and she whimpered, her legs started to give out and she had to use her grip around his neck to hold herself up to steadied herself again, tangling her hands in his hair.

Draco was very pleased at the effect he had on her. So many times, they had gone head to head, and she had won most of their battles with her quick whit.

But this one?

Smirking, he slid two fingers into her panties and massaged her clit in tight little circles.

"Ah," she moan, releasing his lips and burying her head in his neck, eyes rolling to the back of her head, powerless to do anything but feel.

"What's wrong Granger? Not going to fight back?"

Draco's cocky voice broke through her foggy mind, and she was about to retaliate, but before she could, he gave her nipple a slight pinch and plunged a finger inside of her at the same time, earning a scream that he had to cover with his lips so as not to bring Filch to come investigate.

He worked her with one hand fast as the other played with her nipple, his lips trailing from hers, making their way down to the sensitive part of her neck and sucking lightly.

She was over it quick.

Biting down on his shoulder, she screamed as the orgasm washed over her, pulling on his hair, and earning a small moan from him.

When it was finished, she still clung tightly to him, feeling like she just ran a marathon.

"Draco," she whimpered into his shoulder as another tiny shock wave went through her.

"What was that?" Draco smiled, looking down at her and having the sudden urge to want to run his fingers through her hair. He never thought he would hear her call him by his first name, let alone whispering it in the after glow of an orgasm.

Regaining some of her strength when she heard the cocky tone to his voice, she raised her head and gave him a Malfoy worthy smirk. Using both hands, she brought them up to his chest and stood on her tip-toes to give him a small thank you kiss, before pushing him down to the ground.

Draco fell on his butt, completely taken unawares. But, before he could get up, Hermione came down with him, straddling him and pushing his chest down, following him there, until he was trapped between the floor and her body, pressed lovingly against his own.

She had no idea what she was doing, so just let instinct take over, and kissed him. He smiled into her mouth, bringing his tongue out to play and daring it to dance with his own.

She could feel a hardness under her and reached down to grasp him through his pants. He gasped and she felt more powerful than she ever had before.

"Gr-Granger, please – I can't wait," he gasped out, trying to get more pressure from her light touch.

"Well then _Draco_ ;you're going to have to call me by my first name."

His eye's narrowed with lust as she began to unbutton his jeans, trying not so show him how nerves about this she was. But, just thinking about the orgasm he had already given her helped to easy some of that worry.

Finishing his pants, she pulled them off of him, then stood up to remove hers as well. When she chanced a look down, she found that he was watching her with lust filled eyes, and she started to remove them a little slower, teasing him.

Hooking both thumbs on either side of her panties, she slowly slid them down her legs, feeling her own excitement increase when she saw the effect she had on him. Then, she grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it over her head, until she was completely bare before him. He moaned and she gave him a shy smile and hurried back over to settle herself between his legs. She then bent down and gave his member a soft kiss through his tight black underwear, and removed that garment as well, allowing him to spring free.

She gasped when she saw how big he was, and felt as if she might pass out, but Draco sat up and gave her a patient look.

"Don't worry, we can go as slow as you want," he said, though she could tell that slow wasn't something he was use to.

Hermione smiled at him for thinking about her, grateful for the reassurance, and he took her mouth with his once again, this kiss a bit softer than the others had been. He slid his hand back down to find her still wet, but decided to stimulate her before he took her.

She groaned, grinding into his fingers, feeling the heat build up inside her again. Urging her higher so that she sat on her haunches, he captured one tight nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter under his fingers, and knew that she was more than ready for him.

Removing his fingers, he gave her a soft kiss on the lips as he rubbed himself against her heat, giving her another look of reassurance.

She took him in hand and guided him to her entrance slowly lowering herself on him, braking through the barrier into womanhood. It was uncomfortable at first, but after a while the pain started to subside giving way to pleasure and she started to move, setting a slow pace.

Draco kept with it as long as he could, but eventually it became to much and he needed more. Bracing a hand on her back, he rolled both of them, so that he was on top and plunged deep within her. She gasped, and he looked at her worriedly until he saw the dazed look of pleasure on her face and pulled back out before plunging deep again. He then started to pick up the pace, finding a positioned they both liked, still building up speed.

She could feel that familiar feeling building again, rising higher and higher, until it reached its peak. Then, the pressure snapped and her orgasm ripped through her even stronger than the last one, and was only barely aware of Draco cumming right after her.

"Hermione!" he yelled loud enough to wake the entire school, but he could care less.

When they both came down from their highs, they laid there for a while in a tangle of arms and legs, breathing heavily.

The noises coming from the party in Gryffindor Tower could still be heard from where they were, but it didn't bother Draco in the slightest. He snuggled closer to Hermione and smiled as she softly kissed his chest.

He had pictured this so many times in his head, but the reality of what they just did was even better, and he wasn't quite ready for it to end just yet.

Reaching down, he started to play with her aching clit, and making her gasp, and she sounded half asleep.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not done yet," he said said innocently.

She laughed and opened her sleep filled eyes. "I felt you finish, there's no way you can go again."

He narrowed his eyes and slid his body over hers, stopping to place one kiss on each of her nipples before kissing his way to her ear.

"Hm, sounds like a challenge," he growled, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
